I Miss The Bad Things
by BonneyQ
Summary: <html><head></head>Thinking it back, Cana might have baited him a little too much. But just a little. A tiny bit. Telling Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail that he was a good boy, was an insult. Who knew, right? [Laxana]</html>


**AN:** Just something I thought about this week; it's pretty small, though. Listen to **"I Miss The Misery" by Halestorm** to get the full effect. ;)

**#**

**I Miss The Bad Things**

**#**

_I've been a mess since you stayed  
>I've been a wreck since you changed<br>Don't let me get in your way  
>I miss the lies and the pain<br>The fights that keep us awake  
>I'm tellin you!<em>

Thinking it back, Cana might have baited him a _little_ too much. But just a little. A tiny bit. Telling Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail that he was a good boy, was an insult. Who knew, right?

Cana had known him ever since they were kids and watched his whole emo phase, then his rebel years and watched as Laxus turned a bitter young man and to be honest, he had been a dicky dick for a very long time and had pushed people away with his dickness, but Cana… well, she _liked_ it.

She didn't like his idea that their family should fight each other to see who was the most powerful, but, boy, did she like his bad boy persona.

What wasn't there to like? The first time they made out, Cana knew she was a goner; after all he had _those_ wide shoulders, his muscled body, his large hands, his dangerous presence, his scars… God, his voice! When they had sex for the first time, she thought she would come with just the filthy things he was saying!

Sex on a stick, thy name is Laxus.

_I miss the bad things  
>The way you hate me<br>I miss the screaming  
>The way that you blame me!<br>Miss the phone calls  
>When it's your fault<br>I miss the late nights  
>Don't miss you at all!<br>I like the kick in the face  
>And the things you do to me!<br>I love the way that it hurts!  
>I don't miss you, I miss the misery!<em>

Their foreplay was always so full of name calling, a few punches and a lot of fight for dominating the moment and, honestly, Cana looked forward to the moment their eyes would meet and she could start her bantering until they were both angry enough that their first kiss would be a mess of tongues, teeth and occasional hair pulling.

She loved that. It was uncomplicated; just two people fucking their brains out just because they found someone with the same amount of kink and it felt fantastic. It was angry, it was fast, it was hard and it was just _perfect_.

But then, Laxus was banned from the Guild and everything changed.

_Just know that I'll make you hurt  
>(I miss the lies and the pain what you did to me)<br>When you tell me you'll make it worse  
>(I'd rather fight all night than watch the tv)<br>I hate that feeling inside  
>You tell me how hard you'll try<br>But when we're at our worst  
>I miss the misery<em>

Come on, what could she _do_ with this new version of him?

He looked the same? Yeah, sure. Did he still have the dangerous presence? Occasionally. But he was so… _calm_ now! Whenever she teased him, Laxus would roll his eyes and dismiss her or say something with the calmest tone on earth.

When did he become fucking _Buda_? His Royal Dickness was now tolerant, downright serene and god damned _soft_! Maybe during that trip of his, he found a monastery and converted himself. Maybe he thought that celibacy was the way to go, because there was something that was evident to Cana: if Laxus wasn't having sex with _her_, he wasn't having sex _at all_; no matter how many girls were throwing themselves at him (and they did, after all, aside of being a major _pussy_ now, Laxus had always been a handsome man), there was no way he was getting laid. She would know.

"The world is a sadder place for me now that Laxus is a good boy and a monk."

Cana only realized she said it out when she looked up from her drink and said man was staring at her with narrowed eyes and for the first time in a very long time, she felt the old version of him slip through his new image.

Eyes ablaze, fingers tightening themselves around his cup, the way his tongue licked his mouth, the evident hardened of his stance... A tingle of electricity pass through all of her body and she knew it had nothing to do with his magic, it was all her body reminding her that the man in front of her was not Monk Laxus, it was his Dick self and, damn, she missed that.

Knowing that he wasn't about to make a move in the middle of the guild, Cana quietly got up and made her way to the back rooms, the excitement was making her whole body buzz and before she could wonder how long it would take him to come after her (he always loved a chase, that one; it was probably a Dragon Slayer thing), the brunette was being turn around, her back hitting a wall, and Laxus' sinful voice saying angrily:

"A fucking _monk_, Cana? Really?"

_I've tried but i just can't take it  
>I'd rather fight than just fake it (cause i like it<br>Rough)  
>You know that I've had enough<br>I dare ya to call my bluff  
>Can't take too much of a good thing<br>I'm telling you!_

She could feel his body pressing hers as he kissed as everything but a monk: all need, hormones and familiarity. _That_, she knew. She knew the way Laxus liked to have his lower lip sucked between her teeth, how he liked when she tried to hold back her moans just because he would try to make her cry out even harder, she knew he liked when she clawed herself to him and how he liked to have her absolutely under his dominance once they had fought over it.

Cana let herself get taken by him, right there in one of the rooms on the back of their guild while their friends were eating and drinking. She let (begged, at some point) him bite and pull her hair. She let him grope her roughly with those callous hands of his. She begs him to just touch her there, otherwise she would kill him. And he does.

When Laxus finally slid inside her, it was all so exhilarating; like coming home after a long time away. He didn't wait for her to adjust to him, choosing to start moving right away and that would've been fine if he hadn't decided to torture her: Laxus knew that Cana didn't like slow, that she relented on heated, rough and fast.

"No." She moaned, moving her hip just enough to try to urge him to give her what she wanted. "No, not like _this_." Cana whined when he put both his hands on her hips to stead her.

The son of a bitch just gave her a chocked laugh and made no mention to speed up his movements. "Shut it, Cana", he said and damn her, she did.

With his slow thrusts, he was driving her mad and Cana would get pissed at herself later about her awful little whimpers she would let out with the way Laxus touched her and moved inside her. The bastard knew exactly what to do to drive her crazy, apparently, because even with his wuss' little (the juvenile part of her brain scoffed; yeah, right, '_little_') thrusts, she was so damn close to get off, but not just yet. Argh, he was so good in reading her body – he knew it better than her, apparently – and it pissed her off.

"Stop being _so good_." Cana managed to say – not at all meaning his new converted self – and something must've snapped inside Laxus because the next thing she knew was that he was growling and withdrawing from inside her. The blonde spun her around like a rag doll just to push her onto the wall once more without a trace of delicacy.

Laxus' body pushed her even more and he whispered angrily over her shoulder: "I'll show you good."

_I miss the rough sex  
>Leaves me a mess<br>I miss the feeling of pains in my chest!  
>Miss the phone calls<br>When it's your fault  
>I miss the late nights<br>Don't miss you at all!  
>I like the kick in the face<br>And the things you do to me!  
>I love the way that it hurts!<br>I don't miss you, I miss the misery!_

And show her _good_ he did.

When he took her from behind, Cana knew that she would have to forget using her usual bikini tops for a while because there was no way that she wouldn't come out of that unmarked (especially with his ruthless thrusts making the front side of her body scrap all over the wooden wall).

All she could do was to reach for his hair from over her shoulder and let herself feel. His panting, his lips on her shoulder, the way his hands grabbed her breasts and teased her nipples, the way she felt oddly protected by his large body covering hers.

Wow; _that_ was a new thought. All the other times they shared, she never felt that way. Well, who knew… knowing that he had his Monk side actually made her feel safe. Uh. How about that. Maybe his change had more of an effect on her than she thought.

Once his hand found its way to between her legs and pinched her clit merciless, Cana let go as soon as he told her too (as if she had a choice, really) and a few moments later she felt him letting go as well.

Cana was feeling absolutely spent and sore in all the right ways.

"Who's the monk now?" Laxus whispered breathless on her ear and Cana laughed, feeling his own chuckle on his chest.

"Oh, that would be _you_." Cana answered trying to catch her breath. "This is your new nickname if _this_ is the kind of treatment I'm getting." She smiled when he said something about her being 'incorrigible', but whatever he said. She was now quite interested in seeing the Monk break his vows.

**#**

**AN:** Told ya it was small. LOL Anyway, Laxus has been such a good boy ever since he returned from his banishment that I imagine that it would've been quite the impact to Cana if they had had something going on before.

I hope you liked it!

10/06/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
